little sheep
by Ker-rin
Summary: What have the yeerks done to earth? A look at the horrible future for both yeerks & humans.


_A/N: The song is by Eve 6. I can't proofread I have to get this up before heading out. Don't flame for non-spellcheck caught errors. I have to run!  
  
One thousand face all look the same. There all so boring mild and tame._  
  
Controllers rustled through the once vibrant city. A man, his face brighter then the others, his face filled with a certain intelligence, much greater then any of the busy worker yeerks around him.  
_Contaminate him. Knock off his glasses. Teach him to tamper with the cloning process._  
  
The man, he sits there. He thinks hard. Thinking is not allowed here. Worker yeerks aren't thinkers. They weren't designed that way. They were second classed yeerks here. Made by mass-reproduction from the machines. The yeerks had learned to not kill themselves in order to reproduce but instead to clone themselves. Unfortunately each yeerk was dumber and dumber. Part of brain didn't clone right. These idiot yeerks were workers. They inhabited humans and Taxxons. They weren't smart enough to be warriors. The warriors got the good bodies. Most of them had andalites. Who was the man that dare to break the most holy law of worker yeerks? Who was this yeerk who dared to think?  
  
_Pardon me sir can I ask you favor make me a cowboy like my next door neighbor. Pardon me sir can I use your eraser. To remove my brain of unconventional danger.  
  
_What a fool he was to think he could break this law. Surely the warrior yeerks would send him to the camp. Surely he would be killed there. They can't have the workers getting to smart. They could cause an uproar. Although the warrior yeerks were smarter it was the workers who had the great mass. They'd do what they were told. If a leader rose above them and planned attack the warriors could all die.  
***  
  
My name is...well nevermind what my name is. It is unimportant in this forsaken world. I remember a time when...what was it like? Oh, so long ago when I was young. I had a sense of humor then. Humor those words mean so little to me. What is it? I almost cannot grasp....  
  
That is not what I am hear to tell you. I am here to warn you, both human and yeerk, of the horrible future that awaits us. Humans, your children are born into the world free but soon enter the horrible world of slavery. They live in the world an average of 40 years before being fed to the incinerator. They are no longer of use to the world by that age. Too old to do the manual work of the "dumb" yeerks.  
  
Yeerks that is what I warn you of, oh yeerks of the past. Your rulers are so cruel. But my colleagues and I...we have killed them all now, your mighty leaders. They were insane and power hungry. Only one lives, but not for long. He killed all my friends. Every last one of them. I will avenge their deaths.  
  
Brother yeerks, though I am not one of you, I have lived among you for years. Been part of your society. I have seen you de-evolution. You are not as evil as those that lead you. I thought you were...I suppose Cassie was right. Poor sweet Cassie is dead now. Poor sweet trusting Cassie. Killed by those that fit the stereotype of the "evil" yeerk. Yet, I know yeerks are really just humans at hearts. I know from talking to some of the worker's host that there is an odd friendship between those born into this world of slavery and there slave drivers. For some strange reason humans have come to accept this life they must live. Humans, the great adapters. Just as I adapted to killing everyday. Just as my own soul hardened and hate that was never there before filled my heart. But now, I am different. I am not so young and naive. I have seen the way the world works and have come to understand both inhabitants.  
  
So I warn you my friends watch out. Now I have some deaths to avenge.  
P.S- Dear me at an age so young I almost forget it, there is one hope for the future, don't let the yeerks get any sciencetists. the death of you will be the clones. In telling you this I am killing my friends. Yes, I, am now friends with these yeerks. But I know it would better if they did not live this awful lives. Goodbye myself.  
***  
The man, old in his years but young in his mind, smiles sadly at what he has written. He presses send on the laptop that he has programmed to travel back in time. he always was a whiz with computers. And with the help of Ekim 629, his yeerk friend, who pretends to be dumb though he is really the smartest of the worker yeerks. Just as he pretended to be a dumb yeerk. That was a laugh. He wasn't even a yeerk for crying out loud. He chuckled feeling the slightest reminisce of his old sense of humor. He was in a suprisingly good mood for a man who's about to die. He knew Visser 3, now the emperer, woul kill him. They was very little doubt in his mind.  
  
Yet, it was peaceful experience for him. He felt renewed knowing he would soon be with his friends. He wondered if perhaps the old him would get that e-mail. he had been on the choice few he sent it too. He wondered if maybe he would see it and fight the fight he needed to fight.  
  
Marco walked off toward his death ready to morph to his old familar gorrila, kill his kill, and die the death that awiated him.  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
  
_


End file.
